


coming home to you

by hannefm



Series: The Miscellaneous Tales of a Nurse and a Superhero [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Established Relationship, M/M, Nurse!Victor, Vicchan Lives, superhero!yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannefm/pseuds/hannefm
Summary: An exhausted Victor returns home after his night shift. Despite his tiredness, he cannot help but smile at the adorable sight of his hero and their two poodles, sleeping soundly on the sofa.(Set a few months after ‘falling through windows’)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Miscellaneous Tales of a Nurse and a Superhero [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740031
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	coming home to you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here’s some random plotless, softness set a few months after ‘falling through windows’

After a twelve-hour shift, Victor is  _ exhausted _ . 

He loves his job, he really does. In spite of all of its drawbacks, he loves nursing because it puts him on the front lines of helping people. But while his shift has left him feeling fulfilled, it has also left him tired and drained. All he wants to do right now is slide into bed, snuggle up to Yuuri and get some sleep.

Victor unlocks the front door to his apartment as his watch ticks over to 6am. Weary as he is, he still takes care to close the door gently as he enters the apartment.

The place is quiet, as it usually is when Victor returns home from a night shift. He drops his bag in the entrance way and slips off his shoes and coat. He then makes his way through the hall and into the living room. He flicks on the light and is met with the sight of Yuuri, unconscious on the sofa.

Victor’s heart skips a beat.

He had seen Yuuri’s alter-ego on the news earlier, dealing with a late-night robbery. Nothing too scary, at least not on the relative scale of danger that Yuuri puts himself through most nights. But seeing Yuuri in any danger always puts him on edge. And whilst this is hardly the first time Victor’s come home to Yuuri passed out on the sofa, it is still a cause for concern. They have been living together a few months now, and with Yuuri’s heroic hobby, it's not entirely unusual for Yuuri to crash on the couch. Most times Yuuri is totally fine, just so tired from his vigilantism that he doesn’t quite make it to the bedroom before falling asleep. However there have been a few occasions where the reason he did not make it beyond the living room was far more serious. So of course, Victor’s mind jumps to a worst-case scenario. The fear and concern is enough that Victor virtually flies across the room. He’s beside the sofa in seconds, to check on Yuuri’s condition.

The first thing Victor notices is that Yuuri is still in his hero costume. The nurse pokes and prods at him a little and...he’s fine. There is no blood, no obvious injuries. His breathing is steady too. Victor can tell because Yuuri is letting out quiet snores and Vicchan, who is curled up and sleeping on Yuuri’s chest, is moving ever so slightly with the rise and fall of his breaths.

Victor lets out a sigh of relief as he feels his body physically relax. Yuuri rarely comes home with more than a few cuts and bruises, which Victor is always quick to fuss over and patch up. But ever since the night Victor had first discovered Yuuri’s heroism, when Yuuri had crawled through the window, half-dead in the middle of the night, bleeding out on Victor’s floor...ever since then Victor cannot help but panic a bit when he finds an unconscious Yuuri in his living room. Cannot stop the dread and fear that wells in the pit of his stomach when he thinks of how his lover might be dying again, and what might happen if Victor was not there to help this time...

A shudder rolls through him and he has to take a moment to close his eyes and shake off those thoughts. When he opens his eyes, he instead tries to shift his focus and find solace in the fact that his little family was safe and sound, all cuddled up on the sofa in front of him.

Shortly after Victor discovered his secret identity, Yuuri had moved in with him. They had been dating for four months by that point and honestly, Victor felt himself pining for Yuuri’s company whenever they were apart. He had brought up the notion of living together a couple of times but each time Yuuri had given some subtle indication of not being entirely comfortable with the idea. So, Victor stopped asking about it. After all, as much as he loved the idea of living together, he did not want to push Yuuri into anything he was uncomfortable with. As it turned out, Yuuri’s night-time ‘hobby’ was the only reason Yuuri was really worried about living with Victor in the first place. Unsurprising as he could hardly sneak out unnoticed if they were sharing a bed most nights. However, once the cat was out of the bag, Yuuri was the one to bring it up again and ask Victor about living together. To the surprise of absolutely nobody, Victor had been unbelievably delighted by the idea and said yes.

And of course, with Yuuri had come his precious little poodle Vicchan, who had settled in nicely to Victor’s apartment. Back when Victor first met him, Vicchan had taken well to him, even if he was a little timid at the time. And Makkachin, perhaps not shy enough in the way she had pounced at Yuuri, had quickly taken to Yuuri too. Their close bond is a fact affirmed by the sight currently before Victor.

Not only is Vicchan balled up on top of Yuuri, but Makkachin is cuddled up to the hero’s side too. All three of them, asleep. The sight is so incredibly sweet, Victor cannot help the smile that brightens his wearied face. The sereneness of the scene fills him with a warm, pleasant feeling. A complete contrast to how he had originally felt on arriving in the room. He swiftly pulls out his phone and snaps a few photos. Heroically, he resists the urge to take a million more.

As if sensing his presence, Vicchan stirs, raising his head and letting out a big yawn, before turning his gaze to Victor. His little tail starts wagging as soon as he sees him, and he lets out a quiet bark in greeting.

“Hello Vicchan.” Victor whispers, reaching a hand out to pet his head. “Are you taking care of our Yuuri?”

Vicchan responds by licking his hand. Victor’s heart understandably melts, and he quietly coos to the small poodle. He cannot help but love Vicchan. Makkachin will always hold a very special place in his heart, she has been a wonderful companion to him during some particularly rough years, but even so, Yuuri’s adorable little poodle had instantly won over his heart too.

Victor’s coos were apparently not quite quiet enough though, as Yuuri shifts and his eyes start to flicker open.

“Vitya?” He murmurs, raising his arm that isn’t trapped under Makkachin so that he can rub at his eyes.

“Good morning darling.” Victor says in a hushed tone, leaning in and kissing his forehead. “Sorry to wake you.”

“It’s ‘kay.” Yuuri replies, still groggy from just waking up after what Victor is sure was not enough sleep.

Vicchan must notice that Yuuri is awake now because he suddenly wriggles away from Victor’s hand and towards Yuuri’s face, giving his cheek a few licks.

Yuuri lets out a light laugh and Victor smiles at the sound.

“How was your night?” Victor asks as Yuuri lets out a yawn and lazily fends off Vicchan’s insistent kisses. 

Yuuri gives a hum that is more like a groan before replying. “Not enough sleep for my liking.”

Victor huffs out a laugh. “You  _ do  _ kind of bring it on yourself, love.”

Yuuri’s eyes fall closed again and he replies with an incomprehensible mumble that sounds just a little pouty.

“What was that?”

“‘S not my fault so many people need saving!” He says more clearly this time.

Victor’s smile falters a little. “I know.” He says. “I love you so much, you do so much  _ good  _ darling. But Yuuri, you need sleep to  _ function _ .”

Yuuri lets out an affirmative grumble.

Victor sighs. They have had so many discussions about how Yuuri needs to take care of himself first and foremost. To his credit, Yuuri has been improving. Taking more time for himself, talking about his feelings with Victor and reflecting on all the good things he has done, all the people he has helped. There is still a lot left to work through though. Victor knows that Yuuri often finds it challenging to not focus on the what-ifs, especially when he hears about tragic events happening on the days he ‘takes off’. What if he had been there to help? Would those people have been hurt? Would the bad guys have gotten away, free to wreak more havoc?

It hurts Victor so much to see Yuuri go through it. As a nurse, Victor can sympathise with that feeling of guilt for having not done enough. But he had learnt the hard way that giving too much of yourself acting selfless is  _ unsustainable _ . It wears you down, mentally and physically, until there’s little of you left. You end up with no time for yourself and being worse at your job all while  _ still  _ being weighed down by guilt because no matter how hard you try, you can’t always save everyone.

Victor ponders giving him a lecture about taking care of himself, but considering how tired they both are, he decides that now probably isn’t a good time. Instead, he hovers over Yuuri, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, and whispers a simple “I just want you to take care of yourself, love.”

At that, Yuuri softens a little, eyes cracking open so that he can lift his head an inch-or-so up to kiss Victor on the cheek. “I know.”

“Also, as cute as you three are...We should get to bed.”

“Can’t we just sleep here?” Yuuri suggests.

Victor gives him a disapproving look. “I’ve told you before not to sleep on the sofa. It’s bad for your back, and your neck and-“ Victor begins chiding him, only because he has genuine concern for Yuuri’s well-being of course.

Yuuri groans and cuts him off by grabbing a cushion and shoving it at Victor, childishly pushing him away. “I know, I know. I just can’t help it sometimes!” He whines.

Victor lets out a huff that's closer to a soft laugh than a sigh. Yuuri is pushing at him with all the strength of a toddler, despite having miraculous super-strength. “Well, let’s get to bed now shall we?”

_ Technically _ , Yuuri should be getting up soon. He’s due to be at work in just a couple of hours. But Victor knows that Yuuri must have spent most of the night saving people and doing good deeds. It had only been two hours since he last caught a glimpse of him live on the news on that crappy TV they have in the ward’s waiting room. He would not be surprised if Yuuri had been home for little more than an hour when he arrived back at the apartment.

But there’s still around two hours until Yuuri will need to leave and he most certainly deserves some more rest.

A boof sounds, and Victor looks down to see that their commotion had woken up poor Makkachin too. He pats her head with an apology before making the most of her awakening. He nudges her just a little so that he can burrow his arms under Yuuri before lifting him up and cradling him to his chest, Vicchan still sat atop the hero.

“Vitya!” Yuuri shouts in surprise, suddenly a lot more alert.

Victor’s face lights up with a blinding smile. “Yes, my love?” 

“You don’t need to  _ carry  _ me.” Yuuri groans. 

“Oh? But maybe I  _ want  _ to? Besides, we both know that it’ll be quicker this way. I won’t have to wait for you to zombie walk all the way to our room.”

As he leans his head against Victor, Yuuri sticks his tongue out at him but a hint of amusement creeps its way onto his face, nonetheless.

Makkachin follows them closely, trotting behind Victor as they head to their bedroom. Once they are there, Victor gently lays Yuuri down on his side of the bed.

With haste, Victor gets changed into his pyjamas and pops out to brush his teeth. Usually, they would have breakfast together when he gets in, but Yuuri’s current priority was clearly sleep not food and the temptation to snuggle in bed with his Yuuri, even if only for an hour or so, was too great. Besides, he could always whip up something quick to eat when Yuuri really does have to get up.

After a speedy run-through of his ‘nightly’ routine, Victor climbs into bed next to Yuuri, who has already stripped off his hero costume and huddled under their duvet, both dogs cuddled up next to him. 

Victor manages to negotiate some covers for himself and shuffles closer to Yuuri who, whilst already half asleep, turns on his side and snuggles up to Victor. 

“Sorry I’m such a grump in the morning.” He murmurs.

Victor smiles, burying his nose in Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri could be so sweet yet silly sometimes, he thinks. He appreciates the apology, but it wasn’t really necessary. Besides, he knows his Yuuri isn’t exactly a morning person on the best of days, let alone mornings where he’s had so little sleep. 

“You’re fine darling. You’re just tired.” He says. 

Yuuri’s embrace tightens a little. “Love you.” He murmurs.

Victor smiles and feels a warmth fill his heart. “Love you too.” He wraps an arm around Yuuri, holding him close as they both drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I still managed to reveal nothing about Yuuri’s powers oops 😂 (also did I end it with them snuggling and saying I love you’s again? Yes, yes I did and I have no regrets).
> 
> I do have some slightly more plotty things outlined for this AU (though whether I ever actually write them is another question 😅) so I've made this a series - feel free to subscribeto it if you'd be interested in future updates.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
